White Rose
by I.am.BellaCullen
Summary: Rosalie's story.. her life in rochester, how she met edward, how she was changed, her revenge on royce, eventually finding emmett and her views on edward with bella. i suck at summary's please read and review. RxE, BxE, AxJ, CxE
1. Crash

**I Have always been facinated by Rosalie and wondered why she hated Edward so much before she was changed. So heres my theory. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer. Unfortunately.**

RPOV

I woke up, rolled over on my comfortable bed, and squeezed my eyes closed.

I twisted lightly off the bed and walked over to the gilt-framed mirror to admire my reflection. My ivory skin, framed with thick gold curls, was as stunning as ever.

My thoughts wandered to Royce, my fiancé, and I began painting mental pictures of our lavish wedding. 'White roses', I murmured to myself, 'With violets; to match my eyes.'

I reflected on how lucky I was, the depression was a distant thought to me, but I knew it was happening. I thought of those poor people who didn't have the beauty, nor the money that has got me to where I am today.

After putting on my mauve silk gown, I wandered downstairs, my hand running down the cold, smooth banister; it was strangely calming. The house was relatively silent, aside from the occasional banter of servants in the kitchen, or my younger brothers, bickering upstairs.

I sat at the rich mahogany table, and waited, impatiently for my breakfast. Charlotte, my favorite maid, brought out a plate of scrambled eggs and steaming cocoa, which I took quickly, without a word of thanks. I was pre-occupied, and in rather a hurry to get down to the bank to see Royce.

After eating, I hurried upstairs to dress, picking out a lavender day dress, which made my cleavage rather pronounced. Charlotte helped me into my dress, and I strode briskly over to the mirror again, to approve my appearance.

I eyed my locks with a critical eye and rolled a stray curl around my finger, tucking it behind my ear. I looked very well indeed, breathtaking even, but I took by beauty for granted too much that I didn't appreciate it as well as I could. It was merely a tool I used for getting what I wanted and without a doubt, it worked quite well.

I soon remembered my hurry, and rushed out the door to the waiting car. I was very lucky to own a motor car; it had been a present from Royce's family and was very fine. As my chauffer drove me down to the bank, the wind rushed through my hair, it was exhilarating.

Suddenly and out of no-where, another car came careening around the corner, colliding with ours. It rolled, and we skidded down the main street, my neck snapping with the force of the moment. My head hit the windscreen and I blacked out.

--

'Rose? Rosie!', my mothers terrified voice echoed in my ears, as I struggled to open my eyes. I was aware of a piecing pain above my eyebrow, but apart from that no-where else seemed injured.

'Oh Rosie', my mother sounded relieved as my eyes fluttered open. 'I was so worried.'

'I'm fine Mum, what happened?' I was aware that I was in a brightly lit room, too bright, with over cheerful orange and white walls. Rochester Hospital.

'The car was hit. It was so lucky Dr. Carlisle was close by; he brought you here and stitched up your head. I think he will be coming in soon to check on you', her voice sounded strange as she talked of this Carlisle. Admiring somehow, but also, nervous? Who was he?

As if on cue, the door swung open and two of the most glorious looking men I had ever seen glided gracefully into the room. They both had pale skin, and brilliant topaz eyes. The younger one's eyes were darker, almost black at the edges, and he had purple bruise like shadows underneath them.

'Hello Rosalie', the older man said kindly. He looked too much like a movie star to be a doctor. No wonder my mother was intoxicated by his presence. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine', I choked out. They were somehow intimidating. 'My head hurts a lot', I groaned, unable to be elegant and poised. I stab of jealousy shot through me. I hated seeing people who were more beautiful than I, and they carried it off with a style and decorum that threw me.

I glanced over at the other man. He was scarcely that, he looked barely older than me. 'This is Edward, my brother in-law' said Carlisle smoothly. 'He was the one who alerted me of you accident'

'Oh? Nice to meet you', I stammered. I reached out my hand to shake his. He edged further away, his eyes seemed to grow darker as he sucked in his breath and nodded slightly. How odd. This was the first time since I was about twelve that a young man didn't try to make a move on me.

I thought of possible reasons for this as my eyes traced over his flawless body. What did I look like? Perhaps I looked a sight from my accident and he was repulsed by me.

I quickly excused myself and walked down the orange hall to the bathroom. I gasped when I saw my reflection. Well no wonder he didn't want to touch me.

My usually neat blonde locks were matted and untidy. I had a thin trickle of blood running from above my eyebrow to the middle of my cheek, and there were dark circles around my eyes from smudged kohl.

As soon as I began trying to untangle my hair I stopped myself. Who was I trying to impress? I had a beautiful fiancé who would someday make me a queen, and I was happy. I was also too vain to walk back into a room full of gorgeous men looking like I did, so I continued unknotting the tangles and slashed my face with the cold water, scrubbing of the dried blood.

When I was a little more decent, I walked back to my room, seeing my mother staring unashamedly at Carlisle, who was writing on a clipboard, and Edward, looking like he hadn't moved a muscle since I had left. He was looking out the window, but he had a slightly amused expression, and I wondered if he was as distant to his surroundings as he seemed.

When I walked in however, the whole atmosphere changed. Carlisle looked as calm as ever, but Edward stiffened, and he seemed not to be breathing. He was staring intently at my cut, still brimming a little with blood, with hate filled eyes.

It made me uneasy, and rather hurt. I couldn't believe that he was that repulsed by me that he wouldn't even breathe the air that I was in. I knew I was being silly, but I was so used to being the most beautiful and now I was being surpassed by men, who also seemed to find me revolting.

My mother's reaction was quite entertaining though. She snapped out of her slumber and then fainted. Carlisle rushed to her aid and she came to, with a sheepish expression that made me wonder if her fainting fit was all an act.

Edward took this chance to rush out the door, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him shudder and take a long, deep breath. That was the moment began to hate him.

EPOV

I wandered down the main street, thinking about my life. Some life it was. I felt uncomfortable. The burning at the back of my throat was annoying, but unavoidable if I wanted to live a 'vegetarian' life.

The sky was a dull grey, so I was able to walk through the street conspicuously, but fear of sudden breaks in the cloud had me paranoid, and I stayed close to the safety of the shops.

I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a shop window. My eyes were darker than usual; I needed to hunt. I decided to go tomorrow with Esme, she was fun to hunt with; supportive. I continued to stare at the think grey cloud that hung over the city.

My eyes left the sky for a moment, to watch the children on the play equipment. I loved watching their little faces light up when they slid down the slippery dip, or swung high on the swings. In that moment, the sun popped over the edge of a grey cloud, and I ran for cover without thinking, across the road, causing cars to swerve violently.

I saw one careening down the street, colliding with another. I recognized the second as the Hale's car. In an instant, I ran to the hospital, as fast as my legs could take me, avoiding people's eyes.

'CARLISLE! Carlisle there has been a car accident. I'm hungry and couldn't stand the blood, but you could help them.' He walked swiftly, a little faster than human speed. 'Down on main street', I called after him. He nodded as he got into his car.

--

'She's awake Edward' Carlisle muttered to me.

'I know, I can hear her.' I didn't know why I wanted to see this girl so much. Perhaps it was because rumors of her beauty flew around the town like wildfire and I wanted to see for myself. Would she be as beautiful as the flawless perfection of the immortal that was Me, Esme and Carlisle?

Carlisle opened the door of her room and strode in, me at his heels.

'Hello Rosalie. How are you feeling?' I chuckled to myself, not at Carlisle, but at Rosalie's mother, sitting by her bed, looking awkwardly at him.

_Oh god he's gorgeous. If I wasn't married and he wasn't married…ooh. How could I get him to talk to me…_

Ok, gross. She sounds like some love struck teenager, not a married mother of three. I turned my attention back towards Rosalie, holding my breath. She had a trickle of blood running down her face and it took all my strength not to rip her throat out right then and there.

'This is Edward, my brother in-law' said Carlisle smoothly. 'He was the one who alerted me of you accident'

'Oh. Nice to meet you', She reached out her hand to shake mine. Crap. If I touch her it will be far too hard to resist. I tried to edge away from the uncomfortable situation without being rude.

_Why isn't he hitting on me? That's strange. Oh I don't even want to think about what I look like. That must be it. I must look hideous. _

She was breathtakingly beautiful of course, but she knew it. That detracted from her beauty more than messy hair or smudged make-up in my opinion. She quickly excused herself to go look in the mirror. I was horrified. Tenacity combined with vanity. Not very attractive.

I tried to focus on simpler things. I looked over at Rosalie's mother who was staring at Carlisle with an adoring expression. Her eyes were glazed over and she was caught up in her thoughts.

_I wonder what he would do if I fainted. If I held my breath long enough I would faint. Ill give that a try…I wonder what it would feel like to have him hold me…_

Even grosser. I wonder what she would do if she found out Carlisle was more than 150 years old. She probably wouldn't mind.

I could hear Rosalie's thoughts getting louder and louder as she walked back toward to room. I was still holding my breath and it was getting uncomfortable.

I wondered how much longer until I could quietly slip away. Perhaps when her mother faints I can slip out of the room, I need some fresh air to calm my thoughts.

As she entered the room I felt my body automatically become rigid. Even though I was holding my breath I could still feel the extra presence of blood, slowly trickling through the stitches.

My thoughts traveled back to Carlisle and I wondered how he managed around all the blood in the hospital. Experience I suppose. I doubt ill ever be that disciplined.

Rosalie's eyes flickered towards me and then settled upon her mother who was still gazing at Carlisle, holding her breath intently.

Rose and Carlisle suddenly jumped as she fainted onto the floor, her face draining of blood. I took one last glance at Rose before I walked briskly from the room. She was still thinking about herself. Argh, I shuddered as took a deep breath. That was the moment I began to hate her.

**Thankyou for reading you beautiful people. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Love Bella. xx**


	2. Pain

**Not as long as the last chapter, but it a bit more serious. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters in this story.**

Weeks passed and I soon forgot about that horrible trip to the hospital. I didn't really care what Edward Cullen thought anyway. Why should I?

I immersed myself in wedding plans; there was a lot to keep me busy.

I was going to a ball with Royce tonight which should be fun. I loved being part of the king family. It was so lovely having every door opened for you and I enjoyed the attention of being on Royce's arm quite a bit too.

I dressed in a stunning gold trimmed dress, with a black mink shrug slung loosely around my shoulders. The dress was cinched in above my hips, accentuating my 18 inch waist that was envied by all of my closest friends.

The night went slowly. There was much dancing, and the party got almost wild, with a few people drinking quite a lot.

I walked up to Royce with a two glasses of champagne in my hands. "Here darling", I said with I slight smile playing around my lips. He was so exceedingly handsome, with his pale blonde hair parted neatly, just the way I liked it.

"Oh hello Rose, Andrew was just telling me how John is coming from Atlanta to stay with us tomorrow, you remember?" He looked over at the tall dark man who has been talking to as he said this.

I nodded pushing the champagne into his empty hands. He shook me off. I was taken aback and my expression must have shown it. "I don't like champagne—you know that Rosalie." His expression was hard, like it was my fault and I should have known better.

"Why don't you go and talk to Vera. She looks like she is having a good time, she wouldn't attend things like this often, with the baby and all." He made a face. I knew he didn't like babies, but I was doing my best to change that.

I had plans to see my closest friend tomorrow, so I wouldn't bother now. I needed fresh air.

I walked onto the balcony of the exquisite building we were in. I shivered violently from the cold night air. I loved Royce, but sometimes I felt worthless while I was around him, like he thought he was so much better than me.

I suppose that was the way it was meant to be, he was the male, the provider. Still, I would like to think that he thought of me as an equal.

I stood there for a few minutes, and then went back to the party.

That thought didn't cross my mind again till the next day, while I was at Vera's. Vera was walking me to the door as I was leaving, her beautiful baby in her arms. He had thick

black curls, and the most beautiful dimples I have ever seen. Her husband was by her side too.

He kissed her sweetly on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking, but I could almost feel the love radiating out of them. I wished me and Royce's kisses felt like that.

"….I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday I would be queen.

It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was.

It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I worried about the whether as I hurried home….

I was a few streets away from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I walled my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name.

"Rose!" he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly.

I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men.

"Here's my rose!" Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. "You're late. Were cold, you've kept us waiting so long."

I had never seen him drink before. A toast now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized he liked something much stronger.

… "What did I tell you John, isn't she lovelier than all your Georgian peaches?"

The man named John was dark haired and suntanned. He looked at me like a horse he was buying.

"It's hard to tell," he drawled slowly. "She's all covered up."

They laughed, Royce like the rest. Suddenly Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders – it was a gift from him – popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street.

"Show him what you look like, Rose!" he laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that – the sound of my pain…" **Eclipse, Page 158-160. **

They tore off my dress and pushed me to the ground. I knocked my head on the hard dirt of the street ground. I was faintly aware of them removing my underclothes, as they laughed drunkenly, and pushed my head up and down on the ground.

The pain was immeasurable to anything I had ever felt before. I felt pushing and burning, as Royce and his mates thrust into me. Even if I managed to survive this, I was no longer innocent and pure. I was damaged goods. I felt Royce, getting faster and faster then suddenly relax on me, his weight crushing me and making it difficult to breathe. I wished it would stop, I wanted to die. Preferably quickly to end the pain.

"They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he would have to learn some patience first." **Eclipse, Pg 160. **

I lay on the road, wishing for death to come and engross me. The pain was still immense and I was shivering aggressively.

I vaguely heard fast footsteps coming towards me, and then the road disappeared and I was flying.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. I know you all love reviews…**

**Love you all. x**


	3. Change and Revenge

**Hello people. hope you enjoy this chapter. it was very fun to write...especially the end. i always hated royce. **

**Disclaimer. yeah yeah stephanie meyer owns twilight. it makes me depressed writing it all the time. : (**

'Am I dead?' I wondered to myself. 'Surely the pain would stop if I was dead.'

It was suddenly light, and warm and I noticed Carlisle Cullen, standing over me, working so extremely quickly that it was inhuman.

The pain began to dull, and I got ready to rest into a painless slumber.

Suddenly I felt a pain too excruciating to bear. It was cutting, searing pain, stabbing at my throat, my wrists, my ankles. I couldn't believe they had brought me here to hurt me more. What had I done to deserve this.

I screamed! "Fire!! Help me! Stop the fire!" I couldn't control it. I felt cold hands touching me. Apologizing?

"I'm so sorry Rosalie." Carlisle's serene voice echoed in my throbbing head. "You need to understand this is the only way"

The only way to what? Surely death was better than this. Anything would be better than this. "Kill me! Please. I want it to be over!!" I shouted at him.

"It will be over soon" Carlisle's voice didn't comfort me, it made me more angry. I was still screaming hysterically, I couldn't concentrate on anything except from the intense burning that was enclosing my body, enveloping my mind into something less human.

I was dimly aware of Carlisle explaining something about Vampires, the change, bloodlust, and other supernatural things that I had been taught to loathe and deny from a

young age.

For two days Carlisle sat by my bedside, apologizing every time my screams cut through the silence like a blade.

On the third day, I heard more people enter the warm room. I begged them to kill me too, just as I had to Carlisle what felt like years ago. Would the pain never stop?

Then they began to talk about me and my screaming slowed.

"What were you thinking Carlisle? Rosalie Hale?" Edwards's voice seemed distant but his words hurt me. He said my name like I had something wrong with me.

"I couldn't just let her die," Carlisle said softly. I could barely hear him. "It was too much - too horrible, too much waste."

I zoned out after that, although I did hear them discussing a search for me, and I realized that they knew Royce had done this to me. This pleased me.

What seemed like months later, the pain began to ease. As the last of it faded, they explained again to me what I was.

"You are a vampire" Carlisle said slowly as he held up a mirror to my face.

I was truly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Apart from my eyes, which were a bloody red, I looked like an angel. My bone white skin was hard and flawless, and it had an iridescent glow about it. My hair was shinier and even more luscious as it had been in my human life, and my body was so perfectly sculpted it looked like a monument of beauty.

"We, Me, Edward and Esme, choose not to live off human blood, but feed on animals. If you would like to follow these rules, you are very welcome to join our family" Edward snorted slightly at this remark. I glared at him.

"You may also go your own way, if you wish" Carlisle continued, "However I advise you not to stay in Rochester. You are too well known.

I thought about this for a while. I didn't really like the idea of living with the Cullen's, but the thought of drinking a humans blood irked me, and I had no-where else to go.

"I would like to stay with you please" I said, trying to be polite. They had, after all just saved my life, if this was a life at all.

At my words, Esme rushed forward to kiss my head, and Carlisle smiled over and me. Edward however looked very disappointed. It seemed he hoped I would leave him and his family in peace.

The months after that passed quickly, as I learned the ways of life being a vampire. I went hunting with Esme and Carlisle, and even Edward began to warm up to me.

As I discovered my new found strength, I began to devise a revenge plan towards Royce and his friends.

I was going to kill them. Ah duh.

I started with John, the suntanned friend from Atlanta. He was still staying at Royce's house, so he was easy to find. I also wanted to start small and get bigger – I didn't really think Royce would care much about John.

I continued killing them, there were five all together, including Royce. I was very careful not to spill any of their blood, as I was still a newborn, and didn't have quite that much self discipline.

I did it quickly, a simple hand shoved into the chest for most of them, as Royce was the one who really tortured me.

I was very childish when it came to him. I snuck into the town and stole the wedding dress that I had planned to wear to Royce and my wedding. I wanted to really freak him

out.

He was already suspicious, the whole town was talking about the deaths of the five of his friends. Edward said Royce was wondering if it was my ghost or something.

Late one night, I sniffed through the town, following Royce's scent from his house to the bank. I ran, more slowly than usual, through the twisted hallways of the bank, until I got to a thick door with two armed guards standing at the entrance.

I saw their expressions change from awe to confusion and fear as they recognized me. I disposed of them quickly, and then wrenched the door open. It wasn't difficult for me with my newborn strength, but no human could have done it, even with heavy weapons.

I saw Royce standing in the middle of the room, his eyes fearful. He screamed a shill piercing scream when he saw me. I glided swiftly over to him, and kissed him, silencing the scream. Then I began to bite him.

He screamed again, and I remembered the fire that I felt when Carlisle had bitten me. It was satisfying, seeing him wither and scream like that. He was the reason that I had become this creature.

Slowly and carefully, I broke his bones, crushing them in my bare hands. I felt them splinter beneath my fingers, but I didn't break the skin. I could manage the small amount of blood from the bite, but if I wasn't careful I could pull his whole leg off.

I enjoyed torturing him, watching, satisfied, as every once in a while I would do something that made the screams start again. I couldn't take too long though, soon his body would react to the venom and I would be too late. I gave him one last kiss, before I pressed my lips to his neck, and in a graceful motion, removed his head from the rest of his body.

**thanks for reading. hope you enjoyed it!! **

**i will try to update soon but im not sure what should happen next. do you want to hear about rosalie finding emmett? pleas review!! xx**


	4. Emmett

RPOV

It had been ages since I murdered Royce and his friends. I didn't regret it, although my relationship with Carlisle had been scarred. He understood though. Carlisle was always most understanding, and I knew he forgave me.

We had moved to Alaska, and were living with some friends of Carlisle and Esme's. I didn't know their last name—they were always referred to as "Tanya's family", or "The Alaskan vampires".

They were friendly enough, but I was bored. In my human life, I had always been busy, rushing from balls to parties, to dinners and weddings. Now that I was immortal, time was not an issue and I found myself with nothing to do.

I didn't like to think of my human life much. All it created was a pricking in my eyes, the impossible tears wanting to spill, and an ache deep inside of me as I thought of never being able to get married or have children.

I decided to go hunting, since my eyes were becoming darker by the minute. Edward offered to come with me, he wanted to get away from Tanya, who had taken quite a fancy to him since we had come to Denali.

I politely declined his offer as I needed some alone time, some time to think about what I wanted to do with the rest of my everlasting life. Actually, everlasting existence would be a more appropriate sentiment as I wasn't really alive at all.

I ran faster and faster out of town, letting my instincts take over. I wanted to hunt some gazelle. They were my favorite as they were beautiful and reminded me of myself in the way that they ran.

I smelled a few in a meadow over the mountain, so I bounded off in that direction. On my way however, I crossed a pack of bears. I had never had any inclination to hunt bears. They were far too lovely. I loved the way they ran, the way they fought, the way they cuddled each other. I imagined if I had stayed human and never met Royce I would have found a man who was rather like a bear. That would be my type, big, loving and warm.

As I approached the bears, grizzly's they were, I smelled a human not too far away. I wondered what someone would be doing here, in the middle of nowhere, dangerously close to irritable grizzly's.

I streaked towards the smell of the human, and found him in a cave, being mauled by one of the bears. "Oh well," I muttered, and began to walk away. It wasn't my problem that this stupid human got himself killed. Then he came into view and my unbeating heart seemed to stop for a moment.

I couldn't remember much of being human, but one memory had stuck with me throughout my years of being a vampire. My friends Vera's little son, Henry. I had loved him the moment I laid eyes on him, and it was the first time I ever felt jealous of anyone.

I looked back at the man. With his black curls and dimples that showed even while he was grimacing in pain, he reminded me of Henry.

I had barely made my decision when I leapt at the bear and ripped its throat out. I didn't drink though, it was much too beautiful. I merely left it there, picked up the man and began to carry him towards home holding my breath all the while.

Since I had become a vampire, I had given up on all hopes of love. Carlisle and Esme had found it, but I hadn't met any other vampire couples. Upon seeing this boy though, my hopes were rejuvenated.

He was cut and bleeding, and it took every ounce of strength I had not to rip out his throat and suck him dry. He was huge, much like the bears I had come to love and he would provide a very tasty meal. "No!" I thought to myself. I must resist.

It was truly selfish of me to do what I was about to do. If I had left this perfect man, he would have died peacefully, a human death, as I sometimes wished had happened to me. At least then I wouldn't have to face the disappointment that my life turned out to be.

But I was much too selfish for that. I longed for a companion, something to make forever worthwhile, and it seemed like I had found it in this bearlike human.


End file.
